nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 63
Yeeek! is the 63rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Having swapped bodies, Ryu and Urara return to the Supernatural Studies Club room to inform the others of their next stop. Once they arrive at Toranosuke's house, they confront Leona, but the latter expresses her displeasure and begs them to stop searching for the final Witch. Summary Inside the Supernatural Studies Club room, Miyabi angrily questions why Ryu had to take Urara outside for. Toranosuke asks her if she is jealous, but she claims she is not. Meanwhile, Kentaro announces that he now understands. At the same time, Shinichi sits in the center of the table reading a book. Yelling his response, Kentaro reveals that olive oil can be used to fry tempura; annoying Shinichi. He gets up to leave the room, but just then, Urara and Ryu return to the room, announcing that they are finished. Toranosuke teases Ryu, while Miyabi asks if it is now time to look for the Witch. Ryu explains that now they will go home, as it is pretty late. They all leave, allowing Shinichi to come out of hiding. On their way back, Miyabi becomes aware that Shinichi was in the club room the whole time, scaring her. Toranosuke then asks what they will do next, leading Ryu to announce that they will go question Leona. Miyabi wonders how things will go, since she already kicked them out once. Once they arrive, Leona throws Ryu a pair of scissors, prompting Miyabi and Kentaro to quickly leave the area, in shock. Ryu turns to walk towards Leona, pretending to have a scissor stabbed within him. Once he is close enough to her, he kisses her and swaps with her. Leona quickly becomes aware of what is happening, calling Toranosuke a fool for messing with the powers. Ryu calls her attention, claiming that he will strip if she does not speak up. However, Leona uses the same tactic as Ryu, stripping herself within Urara's body. Eventually, Ryu surrenders and asks her to put her clothes back on. Leona begs them to stop searching for the final Witch, as they must have an idea of how dangerous she is. Albeit, Ryu refuses, announcing that he has his own reasons. Leona gives him a chance to speak, but Ryu tells the others that they must be alone first. They all leave, and Ryu returns to Urara's body. After telling Leona that he saw the future, and his love towards Urara, she begins to laugh with a blush on her face. Like Toranosuke, she begins to tease Ryu. She then sits down, warning Ryu that she will tell him everything she knows. However, she warns him that the path to the final Witch will prevent him from seeing Urara ever again, leading him to question what she could mean. Characters in Order of Appearance #Miyabi Ito #Toranosuke Miyamura #Kentaro Tsubaki #Shinichi Tamaki #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi #Leona Miyamura Abilities used *Invisibility *Body Swapping Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8